Answer Me, Priestly
by BurnedToAsh
Summary: To his surprise, Tish smiled. "Okay, Priestly. Why haven't you asked me out yet?" The smirk melted off his face. "What?" A little AU for the ending of this fantastic movie.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading a lot of Ten-Inch Hero fanfictions and I thought of this. What if Priestly never asked Tish out? What if she was so frustrated as to WHY he didn't ask her out? Well, this is what would happen.**

**And FYI, I honestly don't think of Priestly this way. It's not bad, I just don't. **

**I don't own Ten-Inch Hero.**

* * *

Tish was angry. No, scratch that. She was down-right pissed. Why in the world hasn't that idiot asked her out yet? Has the fumes from all that hair gel given him a mental affliction? Well, that doesn't even matter. She's going to get to the bottom of this. One way, or another.

* * *

It was a good day at the Beach City Grill. Priestly and the regulars were bantering, Jen and Piper were discussing Fuzzy22 a.k.a Jeff, and Trucker was sitting at a booth with Zo. The amount of customers were reasonable and the sun was shining.

"No, no, no!" Priestly exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Eighties classic rock is waaay better than the nineties!"

"What about 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing?"

"Not as good as 'Dude Looks Like A Lady!" Priestly retorted, turning back towards the grill.

"You can't-" Whatever Mel was about to say was interrupted by the door being wrenched open, an extremely ticked Tish walking in. She stormed over to the counter and stopped in front of him.

Priestly laughed, a little nervously. 'Y'know Tish, if you want I can remove the stick that's stuck in your-"

"Not. Now. Priestly." She said through clenched teeth. "I need to talk to you."

"O-kay then."

"Privately." Tish said, gesturing outside. Priestly tilted his head, staring at her.

"Whatever you need to tell me you can tell to our friends." Priestly smirked, gesturing around the restaurant. He was may or may no have been scared of being murdered and left in a dumpster by the pissed off teenager girl.

To his surprise, Tish smiled. "Okay, Priestly. Why haven't you asked me out yet?"

The smirk melted off his face. "What?"

By now, everyone was looking at the two. Jen and Piper were holding back laughter, Trucker and Zo sharing a knowing look. Priestly fumbled with a comeback, completely caught off guard.

"Why- why would y-you think I'd want to ask you out?" He stuttered, genuinely confused.

Tish's anger flared. "You jackass! I've seen you looking at me and I've noticed how jealous you get when I go out with other dudes! You. Like. Me. Everyone has noticed!"

"As a friend, yes." Priestly dodged the pen she tossed at his head. "As a girlfriend, no way."

"'No way?'" Tish growled, poking his chest. "What is that supposed to mean? Am I too _repulsive_ to ask out? Do I _lack_ the gallon of hair dye or artificial holes a girl has to have to date the oh, so great Priestly?"

"No, that's not-"

"Then what is it? Answer me, Priestly!"

"Isbecaamga" He muttered, turning his head.

"What?" Tish stamped her foot. "Speak up."

He cast a look at Trucker that clearly said, "Help me before this psycho chick kills me!" Trucker just shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch.

"This is really necessary, Tish." Priestly tried to say but Tish got real close to his face.

"Now, Priestly." She growled.

"There's no reason to-"

"PRIESTLY!"

Priestly wiped a hand over his face. sighing. He leaned in and whispered something into Tish's ear. Her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets.

"You're gay?" She yelled, dropping her purse.

"Seriously?"

"NO WAY? Jen and Piper said in unison, jaws hanging open. The regular's voiced their shock also.

"You defeat the purpose of whispering, Tish." Priestly grumbled. Zo grinned at him and nodded, like she had known all along. Well, knowing her she probably had.

Trucker spoke up. "This true, Priestly?"

"Yep." He nodded, smiling slightly. "Didn't tell you guys 'cause I didn't know which side you stood on. And because it wasn't really a big deal."

"This is a huge deal, Priestly!" Jen exclaimed. "Have you dated any dudes yet?"

"Not really." He rubbed his neck. "Just one dude back home but that only lasted about a week."

Piper spoke up. "When did you first realize it?"

"That's the whole reason I cam out here. My dad was a real Christian man, a preacher and very old fashioned. One evening, my, uh boyfriend and I were in my room." Priestly _blushed._ Priestly didn't blush. "We were making out and my dad walked in. My dad told my boyfriend to get out, which he did. Once the door closed, he punched me in the nose and told me to 'get away with that awful idea.' So, the next morning, I hopped on a bus and ended up here."

"Wow." Tish muttered, sitting down on the nearest stool.

Priestly grinned widely. "You know why I didn't ask you out now?"

"Uh huh." She replied, dazedly. Priestly patted her head before turning back towards the grill.

* * *

**I hope this was okay. Just had to get it out of my head.**

**It would have been seriously plot-twisty if this had happened. **

**-Ash out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another idea I had. This chapter is not related to the first one at all. Another way Tish finds out Priestly is gay.**

* * *

"Tish!" Piper called from the main room. "Could you grab some more mustard while you're back there!"

Tish was in the back room grabbing more buns. Dinner rush was finally trickling to a stop and they were one bun away from empty. Tish grabbed two jars of mustard and three packs of buns. She turned to go back to the main room when she noticed the backdoor slightly ajar. Cursing, she put down the objects in her arms before walking over to the dented door. Just as she was about to close it, she heard sounds from outside.

"Dude..." A man panted. "We need to... do this more often."

More sounds of lips moving together.

"I have work." A second man replied, huskily. "You have work. Now, shut up."

"My pleasure."

Tish rolled her eyes. This had to be the fifth time that month one of the employees had heard the two men outside the shop. All they did was make out before going their separate ways. None had any luck finding out who it was. Tish used to silently hope it was Tadd and Brad but the voices didn't match.

She smiled before tiptoeing back to the kitchen. "Trucker."

He looked up from the papers he was working on. "Yes, Angel?"

"They're out there again." Jen smiled from the computer. "See if you can catch one of them."

"Hurry!" Piper urged, wringing out a dish towel.

Trucker walked carefully out of the room. The three girls shared a smile. A moment of silence before sounds of scuffling broke the silence. Then, they heard Trucker's shocked voice float from the store room.

"Holy shit..."

Jen jumper to her feet, scurrying around the counter next to Tish. Piper skidded to the other side of her. Trucker appeared seconds later, dragging with him...

"Priestly?!"

The said man in question was blushing profusely, Mohawk disheveled, lips swollen. Trucker had him by the back of his shirt, holding him in place.

"Hey." He answered weakly, waving.

"That was... was you, out there?" Piper stuttered as Trucker released him.

"Yeah."

"You were... were out there, making out?" Jen's jaw dropped.

"Uh huh."

"With a guy?" Tish spluttered, eyes wide.

"Hole in one, Pipes." Priestly joked, rubbing the back of his neck. "You guys mad?"

"We're mad you didn't tell us!" Tish exclaimed, pulling him over to a booth, Jen and Piper sat across from them. Trucker pulled up a chair.

"What's his name?"

"What does he look like?"

"How long?"

Priestly laughed. "Well, his name is..."

* * *

**I hope you guys like. Please review!**

**-Ash out**


End file.
